warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiberius Donaldus Kannero
Captain Tiberius Donaldus Kannero '- however more wider known as the Hero of Janus III; is an Imperial Guard Officer hailing from the Imperial Savannah World of Valen. Captain Kannero is the current acting Commanding officer of the '42nd Valen Rangers regiment and is considered by many in his home system to be nothing less than a living embodiment of Imperial pride and a symbol of Valen's role within the wider Imperium of Man. His most notable accomplishments involving the laying low of the greenskin Warboss Gutzskull Facespittah during his infamous last stand upon Kelthar Ridge during the First War for Janus III, known as the Miracle on Kelthar Ridge - in which he played a pivotal role in creating the necessary circumstances for a costly and Pyrrhic Imperial victory on the planet - barely avoiding total defeat. Kannero himself however; in spite of his glorified and much emboldened history of military acts openly as a quiet yet approachable character, humble and soft spoken - a calm mask that thinly veils the fair share of horrors it had once witnessed over his extended lifespan within the Imperial Guard. Bearing the Honorifica Imperialis and the Medallion Crimson as a few Imperial honours of note, Captain Kannero is by a considerable margin - the most highly decorated living Guardsman from his home system. Early Life Childhood & Upbringing Tiberius Donaldus Kannero was born to a poor family within the rural counties of Valen in the Village of Crucian along the north eastern coastline of Valen Primus. His Father, Gabriel Kannero was a PDF Enlistee and was often away from his family for extended periods of time in peacetime deployments across the planet. His mother by comparison was an Eccliesiarchal maid - tasked with tending to one of the local temples to the God-Emperor of Mankind. Such an upbringing was not uncommon, and furthermore had instilled a deep rooted faith within Kannero in the God-Emperor of Mankind, while his father, when he was available, proven to be particularly strict with the young boy. Teaching him a strict line of right and wrong, and further disciplining him as to discourage from attempting to probe those boundaries. Growing up in the rural areas of the warm desert Savannah, the young Kannero was a quiet, shy and reclusive child, struggling to make any true friends while further retreating into his own thoughts, spending time instead diligently educating himself while involving himself in several extra vocational activities - most notably of which involved Martial arts akin to that of ancient Terran Karate however with further refined techniques along with it's own style of Hand-to-Hand Combat. Regardless, Kannero was brought up in a particularly strict household alongside his younger Sister, Amira and Half-Brother, Leopold - of whom was born of an affair between his Father and another woman - when Kannero enquired about this, his father stubbornly refused to answer. Naturally with the addition of his Half-Brother to the Family had left a tenuous and fragile relationship between his parents that was only exacerbated by his father's distant and often extended deployments away from his family. This uncertainty plagued the then young Kannero, of whom feared his parents would separate and forget about him and his siblings. Such a pressured and tense upbringing naturally had Kannero mature rather quickly, learning from his much stressed mother on how to look after his siblings properly. It would provide a meagre boon to his family when his mother was brutally murdered when he was aged only ten - his siblings being far younger, and their father often away for far too long, Kannero and his siblings found themselves in the care of Uncles, Guardians and Grandparents, though the astute Tiberius always made sure his siblings were well fed and looked after - at least as well as he could. It was far sunshine and roses following the death of Kannero's mother - already reclusive and quiet, Tiberius only retreated further into himself as to hide his anguish from his younger siblings. It is not hard to believe that Kannero could have become a total recluse, were it not for his own self conviction, luck and his fellow siblings consoling him and providing him with a clear and concise purpose. Several of his Guardians proven to be abusive however while looking after the children and Tiberius - staying true to his father's few and meagre teachings of morality - often stood up to them, taking much of the beatings and wroth temperaments his guardians would give to the younger children. Kannero sought to protect them, like any older brother would - shielding them from the worst while letting them also learn from deserved punishment and chastisement. Education The Shen Dynasty was heavily invested in taking good care of it's citizens on the rolling Savannah plains of Valen, having constructed a robust and capable Education system and curriculum for it's citizens that acted as an additional outlet in which the Eccliesiarchy could spread the Faith in the God Emperor to it's citizens. These "Faith Schools" proved to both be an expense and a boon for the planet as a whole - providing the planet with more skilled and educated workers for a number of varied tasks and careers while further providing an ample addition to the planet's already ironclad grip on a strong and diverse global economy after the stewardship and genius of Queen Yan Shen. Tiberius himself attended the Saint Lillian Institute - a sizeable School Campus based on Valen Primus that included both a robust library and a grand cathedral to the God-Emperor. Providing a diligent work ethic with his studies - Kannero proved to be somewhat astute with Mathematics - however struggled with creative arts. His struggling to create friendships throughout his education also gave him a somewhat cold external appearance; having further suffered with extended periods of bullying throughout his school years due to his poor background and family troubles at home having left him shy and reclusive from his peers. Kannero being the quiet boy of his class was the natural target of a number of bullies that only resulted in him becoming increasingly thick skinned and gradually growing in confidence - even going so far as to laugh at said bullying attempts to demean him. Either from the fact that Kannero holds very little in terms of Self Esteem for himself, or to simply deny said bullies the enjoyment the sheer number of insults they slung at him. Regardless however, Kannero passed through the Saint Lillian Institute with honours and with hardly a stain on his records and went on to serve in the Imperial Guard - seeking in some way to mimic his estranged father - of whom he had not heard from in several years. Military Service & History Early Days Kannero's earlier days within the Imperial Guard were hardly remarkable - much in contrast to the many historical accounts of his extended service that attempt to portray him as nothing less than a tactical genius. In truth, Tiberius was particularly average within his training regiment during his early years with the 112th Valen Rangers. During training the quiet recluse that was Tiberius gradually melted away within the barracks and bunks of the Imperial Guard, steadily knocking down the brick wall that he had erected around his personality. Open and honest and fervently defensive of his own opinions, Kannero proven to be somewhat popular and liked within his own Platoon. Alongside his fellow trainees, Kannero proven to become an aspiring Marksman with a lasgun when granted ample training by the few veterans who had provided helpful tips to the trainees - with Kannero often feverishly listening to their guidance and suggestions as a means to improve his own skill with his granted weapon. During his spare time, Kannero began reading a mixture of different content - from old literature books to historical battles which held key details on the tactics utilised throughout the battle's duration. Having access to such a wide array of knowledge undoubtedly helped to mould Kannero - as he had began setting up War Games sessions alongside several of his more technically minded compatriots during the little spare time the trainees had. Such war games were hardly representative of the ground war, however it opened up Kannero's mind to the wider scale of events, having him adapt between micro and macromanaging his forces present. Furthermore during mock battles and exercises - the once near silent Kannero began to show signs great enthusiasm and personal drive to succeed - while further maintaining his humble and compassionate character - developing clear leadership capabilities. However on several occasions, Kannero and his team failed their given task in order to maintain the unit as a cohesive and intact fighting force, rather than abandoning what would have been fellow wounded soldiers. Such a compassionate attitude on the field of battle was rare for any squad leader - with many choosing to complete their mission over maintaining their unit. It is unsurprising to see that Kannero was sternly reprimanded during these failures, with many of the veterans looking down on him as a naive hopeful, who cared too much about his men and the consequences of warfare - yet, to his credit, Kannero didn't move an inch and maintained his stern and strict moral ethical codes of conduct on the field of battle - however made up for his unorthodox method of fighting with an even more unorthodox method of tactics - utilising stealth and cunning while further exploiting the natural terrain wherever possible. This acted as a means to maximise enemy casualties while minimising their own. Several instructors were downright impressed, and it just so happened that Captain Erasmus Bardov of the 42nd Valen Rangers was scouting the 112th's new recruits for potential in the elite 42nd Valen Rangers. Kannero was one of the few he had made an offer to. An offer that he would accept on the condition that his entire platoon would be able to attempt the 42nd's gruelling selection process. He got his way. The 42nd's Selection Process Kannero had very little idea in what awaited him and 4th Platoon - his training platoon who had accompanied him to the 42nd Ranger's Headquarters, known colloquially as Summit Point. The Base was enclosed within the flank of Mount Burasan - a colossal mountain embedded within the Bursan Reach - an area of both jagged mountainsides and even deeper valleys that were carved through the landscape erratically. Any such roads leading to Summit Point were treacherous at best, deadly at worst. The mountainsides were home to colossal beasts that preyed on the unwary - akin to ancient Terran Mountain Lions for the most part. Any form of heavy rainfall or a storm would also flood the narrow causeway that led into the mountains and also make the already narrow roads slick - with many ground vehicles having met their demise with the jagged edged rocks below, let alone the colossal fall. Thankfully, Kannero and his Platoon arrived safely alongside 70 other recruits who were from a mix of different regiments - some veterans, some fresh faced recruits like himself - all seeking to join the elite of the 42nd Valen Rangers. 4th Platoon however was one of the very few unified entities which had been accepted into the notorious selection process. Arriving at Summit point, the group were swiftly shown to their barracks - of which was a rough, partially derelict building teetering on the edge of the mountainside. The building had been constructed centuries prior, yet still the aged flagstones and concrete held firm after hundreds of years of rain, sleet, snow and hail lashing at the building's sides. The building itself wasn't fit for common human habitation, the roof itself had partially collapsed that let rain seep through and onto the troops. The walls too were home to several holes that let the wind whistle through them - while the beds themselves had been described as being harder than stone, and the rain soaked blankets that sapped what little warmth away that the troops managed to have. Such accommodation was granted for a reason - to remind the troops of just how lucky having a bunk and a blanket would be, let alone being able to steal a few hours sleep every night. Naturally such accommodation already had several members of the company whining and complaining - Kannero's own platoon housing several of those first noted by the local command as being deemed under concern. Kannero himself kept his gripes quiet, much as he was uncomfortable - it would take time to become accustomed to his new home - the bitter cold being the first of many everpresent foes that would assail Kannero and his comrades. The first day was gruelling - such was the way of the 42nd, the Company began as they meant to go on, the troops hadn't even met the Base's commander and yet they were speed marched through the jagged mountain passes - several of which were narrow. The Instructor - one Corporal Warris - stated that to pass into the Regiment proper, the Training company must cover 30 miles in four and a half hours while carrying 40lbs worth of equipment. Many baulked at this challenge, stating it to be impossible to achieve - Kannero on the other hand stated, that with enough training and practice, it could be possible - if difficult, maintaining his optimistic outlook on the problem set before them. Kannero was already marked down as a potential candidate for an Officer cadetship, and his further commendations from training instructors - stating that he displayed great enthusiasm during exercises, granted him this - his only stumbling block however was his Fitness. Kannero - coming from a poorer background than most of the other trainees lacked diverse diet in order to maintain the sheer muscular bulk of most of his fellow trainees - continually underperforming in exercises in spite of his sharp mind and wit. His frailer form, while becoming more toned, still lagged considerably behind his compatriots. As such, Kannero - instead of being deployed with his original training Platoon to the "starvation post" - was held back, twice over the course of two years - in order to further improve his fitness until the instructors were happy enough that he was to proceed. Deployed with the 582nd Training Company, totalling 89 men, the young idealist that was Kannero was beset upon the desolate Barebone Ridge alongside his colleagues - a precarious mountainous patch of land what was prone to pitfalls and sinkholes. Such unstable terrain made any plant life - advanced or not - nearly impossible to survive on the barren rocky surfaces. Even the common mosses found on Valen were frail and bleak in a blasted and almost shocking contrast to the planet's diverse wild and plant life. The position was perfect - and the trainees were released in the depths of midwinter. The shock of pure and unadulterated cold along the exposed landscape brought many to their knees, within days - numerable cases of mild frostbite cropping up with the company. The already frail Kannero - even after two years spent beefing up his fitness as an Officer Cadet struggled on through one of the bitterest of winters Valen had seen in decades, to such an extent that the fuel was freezing in the camp's few Generators, providing further complications to the already strained troops. Kannero, alongside some of the more technically gifted of the Company, had assisted in organising a rudimentary heating system for the generator's fuel tanks, consisting of some scrap wiring and a lasgun power pack - the wiring drew the energy from the Lasgun's energy reserves and generated an electric current, and naturally, as an un-insulated wire, it generated heat. While it wasn't much, the meagre warmth provided was enough to keep the fuel thawed - and more importantly, usable. Yet, it was all for nought. Dozens of men from the 582nd tapped out after approximately 8 days in sub-zero temperatures, mostly for medical reasons - the most common being third degree frostbite. Such a happening caused morale to plummet within the camp - and just in time for the food stocks to run low. Even with careful rationing of food and calorie intakes, food for the platoon were down to the last scrapes of the barrel after twelve days - mostly due to the need to consume more calories as to ward off the cold. In the face of low morale, inhospitable weather and a desperate lack of food - Kannero, even as optimistic and hopeful as he was, was brought down to realism - realising he, or his fellow trainees couldn't complete this task without certain death unless new foodstuffs were brought in immediately - without orders from his instructors, the young Cadet brought the 23 or so men who had stubbornly remained alongside him upon Barebone ridge - and suggested, rather than ordering, that the troops abandon this position and sustain themselves upon the lusher valleys nearby, rather than remain to either concede to the cold and lack of edible plant life. Many were disgruntled, thinking that it was the same as conceding - they were ordered to remain here, why should they simply leave? Kannero made a short statement - one that caught the ear of one of the few sleeper veterans within the platoon. This was the common sense thinking and initiative that had gotten Kannero noticed in the first place - while certainly, yes - it would, under normal circumstances mean that they had failed in their mission of maintaining their position. Yet it also displayed, even in the face of extreme conditions, that Kannero never shaped his morals, it proven undoubtedly that he still cared about the men around him. Kannero had also sent a vox communication to the 42nd Ranger's Headquaters, informing them of his decision and his alone to abandon their position - and so, the remnants of the 582nd made their way from the snowtopped ridgeline, down into the lush valleys approximately 3 kilometers down a treacherous rocky pass, yet what the company found did not disappoint. A freshwater Oasis, accompanied by a few volcanic hot springs were a blessed relief for the much exhausted platoon amount of men, and Naturally - Kannero had organised the men into Hunters and gatherers - those more capable with a lasgun were to hunt down any edible wildlife, while those not so capable were to gather berries, nuts, even mushrooms as to further suppliment the platoon's almost non-existent food supplies. Within the valley beneath Barebone Ridge, the 582nd remained for the next two and a half weeks, maintaining constant sentries and often patrols that scoured the surrounding encampment that surrounded their new headquarters that had naturally been fortified - foodstuffs were thin, and while conditions were harsh, they were now not entirely unsustainable. Eventually the remainder of their time had passed for the starvation posting, and the platoon sized compliment of men and women were frogmarched back to Summit Point, expecting an ear blistering rant from the base's commander - Major Arrisan Marranos - a fellow officer within the 42nd Valen Rangers that Kannero would butt heads with on multiple occasions throughout his early career. The 582nd turned in their equipment to the Quartermaster, prior to being frogmarched into the Major's office with nary a pause to breathe. Kannero and his compatriots expected a harsh and expected disappointment coming from the veteran Major's maw, and in that respect he didn't disappoint. The rant was long, ear blistering and needlessly harsh to oversimplify Captain Kannero's own words following the fuming Major's temper tantrum as he later described it in his memoirs. Kannero, sick to death with the Major's words had the bright idea to - mid way through the Major's rant - step forth and accepted full responsibility for the actions taken, and the men were merely following his orders - and naturally, Kannero interrupted the fuming Major's words with a stern glare. The Commanding officer should be punished for the mission failure, not the men following orders. This insubordinate and abrupt interruption would have had Kannero shot by a Commissar were they not in a peacetime deployment. Though the Major had then conceded, that Colonel Westwood had already made his decision. The remainder of the men was to graduate through the Selection process with honours. The idea of the Starvation post was not to force it's men to die - it was to force innovation and watch those capable enough to put that plan into action. Kannero, along with the 582nd Training Company passed through into the 42nd Valen Rangers proper in the rough imperial date of 651.M41 - Now a Commissioned Lieutenant - Kannero was assigned to 4th Platoon of the 42nd Valen Rangers now infamous 2nd Company. There, Kannero met old friends - Privates Goldsferd and Applegate were both close friends of Kannero with his former 4th Platoon within the 112th Rangers. The Platoon's NCO was another thing entirely. Master Sergeant Perseus Danielus Antioch was an old, grizzled bear of a man, a veteran of a Dozen campaigns - his boisterous, assertive and some would say downright hostile demeanour placed him in stark contrast to the calm, humble and more restrained Kannero. Only the God-Emperor knows how these two such blatant opposites of characters became the firmest of friends in what seemed like days. Regardless of their firm friendship however, their skills and knowledge would be put into action during the initial fires of the Ralarus Campaign which would oversee Kannero's first taste of combat, and the sickening feeling of guilt that comes with command. The Ralarus Campaign The Ralarus System was a Single star, Eight planet system deep within Segmentum Pacificus that had fallen several months prior to the predatory behaviour of Dark Eldar corsairs - seeking to make the system a decadent cesspool of slavery, debauchery and sickening torture - naming a few of the indignities such vile Xenos wrought onto the unwitting populations. Within the system, two planets hosted Imperial worlds - Ralarus Septimus was a hostile ice planet, rife with icy blizzards that permeated the surface with an almost perpetual state of being. Naturally such a violent and deadly weather pattern had the inhabitants of the planet adapt accordingly, choosing to burrow their cities into the sides of mountains as to insulate them from the deadly cold - making them akin, in some respects to Hive cities in terms of area covered, however were far, far less densely populated. Ralarus Prime on the other hand, categorised as an Imperial Civilised world that hosted a major trading hub that even the cargo freighters from Valen had made infrequent stops to - usually to procure more rare resources. The bustling marketplaces of the planet acted as an ever present reminder of prosperity. It shown the planet had practically flaunted it's wealth and success - and would always have proven a tempting target for those opportunistic types willing to steal wealth for their own selfish gains. Ralarus Septimus was by no means an important hub of trade like Ralarus Prime was, little wealth existed on the frozen landscape - yet the ice world held one strategically important resource - Promethium. The campaign began during 659.M41, the relevant imperial authorities having received the distress message from the system several years prior. A significant show of force was required to send the fickle Dark Eldar cabal fleeing in earnest terror - a sizable imperial Battlegroup and collaboration of ground forces was hastily drafted together - numbering some 120 vessels, the 2982nd Liberation Fleet was certainly sizeable - however most of the vessels were light cruiser squadrons or escort formations, with a significant lack of heavier ships due to the perceived lack of significant Dark Eldar voidships in system - with their need being sorely pressed elsewhere - leading the formation was the Overlord-class Battlecruiser Shen's Embrace. The 42nd Valen Rangers of course - assigned to the command of Lord General Markus Resanum - were called up to primarily serve as snipers and scouts for the expected brief campaign on Ralarus Septimus - given the inhospitable climate, and the Ranger's acumen and experience with dealing with such a threat. The entire campaign looked set to take no more than a year. The then Lieutenant Kannero was deployed alongside the rest of the Second Company on Ralarus Prime, alongside the bulk of the 42nd Rangers, and were swiftly put to work in scouring the landscape for any signs of Dark Eldar encampments after the initial landing force had dispatched the corraled Xenos in the ruined cityscapes of the planet's surface - and scattered them to the wind. It was the 42nd - and other Reconnisance unit's task to hunt down any pockets, and eliminate them if possible - if not, to contain them and limit their movements until reinforcements could arrive. The Ralarus Campaign instead turned into a two year long brutal back and forth between fleeting Dark Eldar raiding groups and the sheer bulk of the Imperial Guard - with neither side able to claim any significant victory, or abscond over a major defeat on either world. The Rangers themselves were reduced to half strength in fleeting night raids on Dark Eldar encampments - and eventually the Dark Eldar Cabal had deemed it had bled enough to constitute withdrawing - with numerous Slaves and pilfered resources and valuables in tow. Kannero had lost numerous friends for all that felt like a hollow victory - what further angered him, was the sheer lack of responsibility taken on by his superiors to recognise the men and their sacrifices, to grant them honourable deaths and posthumous awards - rather than instead to just leave them for their comrades to sort out, those few newcomer souls lucky enough to maintain their sanity after the sheer devastation at the loss of life of close friends - while having survived the campaign itself. This disconnect between Kannero and his superiors upon the morals and ethics of warfare drove a sharp, almost splintering edge to Kannero's psyche - reacting often with furious disbelief, anger and shock that other supposedly greater men might dare to belittle or even out-rightly deny the vast, and sometimes pivotal moments of importance of the sacrifices made across the length of the campaign - this further exacerbated by Kannero's already unconventional strategy and mindset - genuinely caring for the men under his command, and refusing to sacrifice any needlessly. Kannero however had further tempered his anger into an implacable, immovable resolve to do better than those who dare disrespect or forget the nameless, thankless dead - or those who spend lives needlessly. Kannero was promoted to Captain following the Ralarus Campaign's completion, and granted the role as Company Captain - of the 42nd Rangers' now Legendary 2nd Company, before the 42nd Rangers were revitalised with fresh recruits and combat veterans all the same - just in time to be called up for the First War for Janus III. The First War for Janus III '''The First War for Janus III '''was the furnace that proved to be the moulding scorch that was laid out as Tiberius' first true test of character, willpower and faith - a decades long running battle that for years looked certain of an Imperial defeat, with only the 42nd Valen Rangers and a handful of other battered units were left being capable of putting up an effective resistance against the Ork aggressor. Captain Kannero, in the early days of the war - had staunchly criticised his acting commanding officer - Major Arrisan Marranos - for deciding to place the considerably smaller contingent of the 42nd Valen Rangers - voluntarily - into rearguard duty. His morals and tactical aptitude implored the erstwhile superior officer to rethink his strategy, and to draw the Orks onto the far more lucrative terrain that lay upon Kelthar Ridge, with the 42nd Rangers still mostly intact from the early skirmishing and battles. And while his thinking proven to be sound come the closing days of the war - Captain Kannero was sternly reprimanded for what some would have considered borderline insubordination - and he - along with his men, were to take up positions upon Mount Charinos to slow the Ork advance. To this day Captain Kannero will not recount just what happened upon Mount Charinos - but from what few that survived the First War and beyond alongside him, describe the fighting transforming the landscape into a practical charnel house. Gore, Bodies, Blood and Bone littering the landscape with impunity in some of the bloodiest fighting of the War - where the Rangers were reduced to just over a third of their initial strength - and had cost themselves dearly - nearly all senior command personnel, with the arguable exception of Kannero - were lost in the fighting - leaving Sergeants and Corporals leading Platoons or even Companies. It was here that Kannero earned his namesake as the Hero of Janus III - Retreating the Rangers to Kelthar Ridge, and biding his time - letting his men recover from the harrowing sights and sounds they had been through, and fortifying his unit's position to such an extent - that it mattered not how many Orks charged down the mountain pass onto Kelthar Ridge - so long as the Rangers didn't run out of ammunition. It was here, his now infamous, or otherwise Legendary Last stand - also known as the Miracle on Kelthar Ridge took place. Where the understrength Regiment, supplimented by a few hundred local troops - being PDF or civilian militia - managed to not only hold up an entire Ork WAAAGH for over a week - But furthermore, Live to tell of the tale. With Reinforcements from the Shattered and scattered remnants of the Imperial Guard Regiments - gathered into cohesive scratch companies by Sergeant Major Perseus Antioch under Kannero's orders ploughing into the backs of the Greenskin horde. Captain Tiberius Kannero - He and his men with barely a lasgun power pack to share - sallied forth from their positions, and sliced into the Greenskins before them - Kannero, recognising the importance the Warboss played however - Fought one on one with the towering Greenskin. A battle of two titans on the battlefield, some proclaim - others claim Kannero's hair and eyes blazed gold, angelic wings upon his back - and others still, barely recall the ordeal - the only facts that remain, however - is that Kannero - after having the Greenskin Warboss crush his left arm beneath his mighty paws, fired what few rounds remained of his Bolt pistol into Gutzskull's neck - and severing the head clean from the bone. Lifting the fallen warboss' head in his one good arm - Kannero is said to have cried the Valenites own words - "Dauntless Fury!" at the top of his lungs. With their leader dead, the Greenskin Horde fell apart at the seams - some fearful, trying to flee, others leaping from the cliff edge in a bid to escape the rolling treads of Leman Russ Battle tanks - Others still fought with eachother, as the Ork horde endeavoured to tear its own heart out while being consumed by the righteous flames of the Imperial Guard. It was then, when the battle was surely won - that Captain Kannero let himself pass out. He awoke only a week later within a field hospital. His left arm had to be amputated, and upon it lay a Bionic replacement limb - the Tech adepts of Mars, the few that had survived - were honoured to have crafted such a man a worthy limb to replace the old - the arm itself is - by all intents and purposes - merely a replica of a human arm, crafted from Titanium - a limb that he wears, to this day with humility and a great deal of gratitude to the Tech Priests of Mars - perhaps understanding the Tech Adepts reverence for metallic limbs - after all, such a limb would outlive Kannero. They had indeed proven to be partially correct. Captain Kannero continued to serve as the 42nd Valen Rangers' Commanding officer for close to a century after the First War for Janus III - retrieving several Rejuvenation treatments at the behest and expense of the Valen Nobility. That was, until his heroic sacrifice during the Second War for Janus III. The Second War for Janus III An Insidious Threat The Inquisition's own records have heavily doctored the events that partook during the supposed "second" war for Janus III. Dated 841.M41 - it is listed as a major planetary insurrection against Imperial authority, with a large contingent of it's PDF defecting to the supposed rebels with the notable exception of three units - the 95th, 21st and 42nd Janus Battalions. Brain children of Captain Kannero's keen intellect that reformed the PDF into a more credible fighting force - rather than a token garrison following the planet's liberation and reconstruction - a kind hearted boon he granted to the planetary administration that in the end turned about to only bite him in the backside. In the two centuries after the erstwhile Hero's departure however, Janus III's administration having moved to a more democratic system of governance soon became awash with widespread corruption, and ruthless backroom politics that splintered the fragile unity the otherwise taxed population - of whom were still living in "temporary" shelters centuries after the Ork invasion -and polarised the populace into a state of political unrest with several minor insurrections cropping up, before being violently suppressed beneath the heel of the planetary administration. The widespread corruption and self aggrandising nature of the upper echelons of society soon gave way to active scheming and intrigue - each administrator keeping his eyes firmly on the actions of his rivals, rather than focusing on his people, and each administrator soon began waging a shadow war against the others through the use of criminal enterprises - gangs, guilds and other less scrupulous characters - providing vast sums of wealth for the means of limiting one another's influence. Others still began to delve deeper into the whispers of heresy that were sewn among the wind. The instability on the planet had granted the opportunity for Chaos cults to grow and fester - and while minor and in isolated villages - it caught the attention of some less than zealous administrators eyes - most notably being then Administrator Graham Tarussin, who began to quietly sponsor these cults that promised change - a hope for a better future under the bright guise of a Governor Tarussin. Tarussin believed these supposed "cults" to be as benign as their message about a god of change. Perhaps he was naive enough to think that such preaching zealots were merely a splinter faction of the Eccliesiarchy - and in some sense, he wasn't entirely wrong to believe such. Several of the Priests that tended to the God Emperor's shrines across the planet reinforced such newfound beliefs by adapting the planet's own belief system - in essence, hybridising both the Chaos and Imperial faith into a perverse and twisted ideology. Such messages and sponsoring undoubtedly elevated Tarussin to his aspired governorship. He wasn't inside the Governor's Palace for long before he ordered these perceived "Minor" cults to be purged from the planet's surface. Death Kannero's Resurrection General Demeanour & Appearance Notable Friendships & Allies Sergeant Major Perseus Danielus Antioch Notable Rivals & Enemies Combat Honours Honorifica Imperialis (Pacificus) Medallion Crimson The Triple Skull (Multiple Recipient) Ribbon Intrinsic Merit of Terra Campaigns of Note Ralarus Campaign The First War for Janus III Liberation of Telaris Prima The Second War for Janus III Battle of Valen Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Characters